In the field of customer communications and services, an organization such as a retail company, a service company, or a non-profit organization may operate a website for providing information to customers and clients and/or for providing an entry point of communication with a contact center. In addition to the website, the organization may also operate a contact center (e.g. customer service or sales contact center) staffed by people who communicate with customers via a telephone or other audio/visual communication channel, interactive text chat systems, short message service (SMS), social, media, cobrowsing, email letters, fax, etc.
Generally, visitors to an organization's website are presented with information and opportunities for contacting representatives of the organization at the contact centers. These opportunities are typically presented as toll-free numbers (e.g., “1-800” numbers) for voice communications and/or chat boxes or windows integrated into a web page for real-time text-based communications. In some circumstances, a user is given the opportunity to fill out a form to indicate what they would like to speak about and to provide their telephone number for a representative of the organization to call the user (either immediately or at a designated time) using the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
However, operating toll-free numbers and maintaining a sufficiently large number of PSTN lines can often be expensive for organizations. In addition, voice communication over a PSTN connection is generally limited to audio and is substantially separate from and independent of the particular browser session currently being used by the caller.
Many organizations often use Data Network Telephony (DNT) or “computer-simulated telephony” to provide increased flexibility in handling higher numbers of calls through the use of shared, connectionless data networks such as the Internet. In such DNT systems, high loads can be handled by, for example, gracefully degrading call quality during peak usage through Quality of Service (QoS) mechanisms. For example, a DNT system may be implemented in part using telephones and gateways based on a Session initiation Protocol (SIP), as described, in part, in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 2543, 3261, and 3262.
Whether the contact centers use PSTN lines, DNT connections, other types of telephonic communication systems, or combinations thereof, the contact centers typically include some system for routing incoming calls to the appropriate parties. Such a system may include an interactive voice response (IVR) system. The call can be connected to an IVR either before reaching the contact center switch, such as at the service control point (SCP) level or after reaching the contact center switch, such as through contact center routing means. During an IVR interaction, a voice application (or a chain of voice applications) is played for the caller and the caller interacts with menu options that are played by the voice application (e.g., “For new sales, press 1. For product support, press 2.”). Other IVR systems may also or alternatively provide voice recognition systems (e.g., “Which flight would you like to know the status of? You can say the flight number or enter it on your keypad.”). Interaction with such enunciated voice menus may often be difficult. This may be due in part to confusion because of the recitation of many options presented serially to the caller through the voice interface. Often a caller replays the menu and listens to the available options multiple times before selecting an option. This creates delay in the system that could lead to delays in call processing and to reductions in call processing efficiency, and may sometimes result in callers abandoning calls due to frustration.
Accordingly, what is desired are economical systems and methods for customers to communicate with agents at contact centers and systems and methods for determining user intentions for routing calls to particular agents.